Haditas Sangrantes
by Almendroide
Summary: Es increíble como un comentario, uno sólo, es suficiente para mantenerte despierto toda la noche. Y no ayuda que la razón de tu desvelo se encuentre en la mesita de noche. Para el reto "La Tercera Generación" del foro Retos Harry Potter y más.


**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo...**

**Respuesta al reto "La Tercera Generación" de Justified October para el foro Retos Harry Potter y más. Consiste en hacer un One-Shot mezclando personaje, objeto y lugar asignados mediante un juego de azar.**

**Número 11: Albus Potter, hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Potter.**

**Letra J: Recordadora.**

**Color Turquesa: Las Tres Escobas.**

**.**

**Haditas sangrantes**

**.**

Esa noche, Albus Severus Potter no podía dormir.

Y esta vez no era porque alguien le había hablado de las proezas que su padre tuvo que enfrentar incluso antes de terminar la escuela. Todavía no se creía que él fuera el salvador del mundo mágico ni mucho menos, ni que haya sobrevivido junto a sus tíos Ron y Hermione a tantos peligros juntos. Sin duda agradecía a Merlín por no haberlos dejado solos. Él amaba a su padre, lo vio como a su héroe personal incluso antes de saber hablar, cuando regañó a James por hacerle llorar.

Ni tampoco conciliaba el sueño porque Lily estuviera llorando inconsolable desde su cuna. Ya tenía dos años, pero eso no implicaba que aprendiera a no llorar por cualquier cosa. Lástima.

La verdadera razón se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Una pequeña bola transparente que de un momento a otro había exhalado un humo rojo dentro de ella y se había mantenido todavía así hasta la hora de dormir, era suficiente para que él diera rienda suelta a su cabeza y tratara de encontrar una respuesta lógica.

Él apostaba a que las haditas se estaban desangrando dentro. Y él no podría dormir con esa culpa sobre él.

_Doce horas antes…_

Definitivamente ese día sería fantástico. Albus tendría el día para disfrutarlo él solito junto a su tío George. A último momento, su madre, la pelirroja bipolar (según palabras de su tío, aunque aún no sabía que era bipolar), decidió dejar en castigo a su hermano James reflexionando sobre su actuar en su cuarto. Al parecer no le había gustado la idea que tuvo su hermano de mantener una colonia de arañas en una de las cacerolas de la cocina. A Albus le había parecido escalofriante, ya bastante tenía con las historias de terror que su tío Ron se empeñaba en contarle tanto a él como a sus primos.

Se levantó temprano, tanto, que él tuvo que despertar a sus padres. La noche anterior, por la ansiedad, dejó todo preparado, por lo que no tenía más que hacer que estar sentado mirando la chimenea.

Saltó de emoción al ver a su tío y corrió a sus brazos. Este lo tomó en volandas y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Intercambió unas palabras con su madre, se rio por la travesura de James y le rogó a Ginny que no fuera tan estricta. Ginny se mostró enfática en mencionarle que no era su sueño que James terminara trabajando con él. George se rio entre dientes, y la miró con esa mirada que implicaba desafío.

Albus se impacientaba mirándolos desde abajo. No hallaba la hora de crecer y ser tan alto como su padre. O tal vez tan alto como su tío. Tiró de la túnica de su tío y este volvió la atención sobre él. Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade, hogar de los dulces más exquisitos del mundo mágico, según su tía Hermione. Quería comprobarlo por él mismo.

…

Definitivamente, ese día había sido uno de los más divertidos de su vida. Su tío era realmente fantástico. Le contaba millones de historias sobre su periodo en Hogwarts, de cómo él y su hermano gemelo (que estaba cuidándolos a todos desde el cielo) hartaba a los profesores hasta que estos terminaban llorando sobre los mesones de la cocina con una botella de whisky de fuego en las manos. Albus lo miraba asombrado, y su inocencia bastaba para que no cuestionara las palabras de su tío George. Simplemente creía en todo lo que le decían. Salvo eso de que las mujeres son capaces de hacerlos suspirar por amor. Él, ceñudo, pensaba en las mujeres que conocía hasta ahora. Sus tías y su abuela lo llenaban de besos, lo que era bastante pegajoso y embarazoso. Sus primas le hacían reír con sus juegos de domingos al aire libre cuando todos se encontraban en la Madriguera. Su madre lo mimaba, pero ciertamente no lo hacía suspirar de amor cuando lo enviaba sin cenar a su cuarto cuando se peleaba con James. Y su hermana, bueno, la quería mucho, pero tenía más ganas de alejarla muchos kilómetros de él cuando se ponía en su fase de llantos y llantos.

A media tarde, decidieron tomar unas bebidas en "Las tres escobas". Ambos se sentaron a una mesa y su tío continuó narrándole más hazañas de niños traviesos y de los beneficios de tener tantos hermanos. Definitivamente, le pediría a su madre que le mandara muchas cartas a la cigüeña para que les dejara muchos, muchos niños en el portal de su hogar. Quizás podrían formar su propio equipo de Quidditch. George se rio ante la idea de su sobrino, y le dijo que no desistiera y fuera persistente en ello con sus padres. Albus, muy seriamente, tomó ese consejo y asintió solemnemente a su tío. George, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, sintió que alguien lo llamaba del hombro.

—¿Neville? —Asombrado por el repentino encuentro, George se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Neville. Luego de haber salvado a Ron, George y todos los Weasley se encontraban muy agradecidos con el muchacho. Y hasta el día de hoy siguen agradecidos.

—Hola George. Hola Albus. Siento interrumpir, pero creo que tienes un problema.

Albus los miraba intrigado. El tío Neville le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a mirar a George, quien le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—Escuché que Sortilegios tuvo una… eventualidad. —Se acercó a George, y le dijo en tono confidencial —Una ex novia tuya lleva una hora dentro del lugar, y está buscándote como loca. Amenaza con romper cada uno de tus inventos.

George puso cara de incredulidad, y se dispuso a ir a solucionar el problema, cuando…

—¿Tío?

¿Qué haría con Albus? Sin dudas era urgente evitar que esa loca destruyera su mayor posesión, pero era consciente de que ir con Albus sólo empeoraría las cosas. No se le olvidaba aún que ella lo había cortado cuando creyó que él estaba casado y tenía hijos. Todo por su obsesión por sacar a pasear a sus sobrinos. Y como no dejo de gritar, él no se esforzó en aclararle el asunto. El tema es que una semana después la chica le arma un numerito. En su tienda. Justo el día en que se ausentaba.

La solución está abriendo la puerta. Es Luna quien entra en ese momento, seguramente va a tomar algún refresco para retomar fuerzas y terminar el día.

—Luna, querida. Me alegro tanto de verte. ¿Cómo están tus pequeños? ¿Bien? Me alegro tanto. Espero que ustedes me dejen salir con ellos algún día. Hablando de salir con los pequeños, te agradecería mucho que cuidaras a Albus un momento. No te molesta, ¿verdad? — Luna lo miraba con los ojos como platos. George no había dejado que Luna contestara a ninguna de sus preguntas, sino que se vio arrastrada a la mesa en donde el pequeño Potter la miraba con curiosidad. Se sentó. —Eres un encanto.

Neville saludó amistosamente a Luna, y cuando iba a despedirse de Albus, vio asomar unas lágrimas en sus ojitos, y, por no ser capaz de ver llorar a nadie, le tendió la misteriosa bola transparente.

George, que vio ese movimiento, decidió tomar provecho.

—Albus. Tengo que ir a arreglar el mundo, como siempre. —George le guiño un ojo y Albus sonrió. —Esta bola que te prestó tu tío Neville es una recordadora. No temas, cariño. No olvidaré recogerte. La tía Luna te cuidará por mientras. No lo olvides, esta bola es mágica, como nosotros. Si se pone roja es porque olvidé recogerte… oye, no llores. —George limpió un lágrima que escapaba de los ojos de su sobrino, quien hacía un gracioso puchero. —Si pasa eso, esta mágica pelota también emite una señal a mi cerebro para que recuerde venir por ti. Es sólo precaución. Jamás te olvidaría.

Eso no evitó que Albus llorara dos horas más tarde, cuando la bola se puso roja. Y el motivo era una mezcla de emociones. Primero, ni su tío George ni su tío Neville habían vuelto a por él. Segundo, su tía Luna no paraba de hablar de cosas que él no entendía. Ni siquiera había traído a los gemelos con ella, juntos se hubieran divertido. Y tercero, cuando la bola se puso roja, su tía Luna le dijo que dentro habitaban miles de hadas pequeñísimas, por lo que el rojo seguramente era sangre. Se desangraban de dolor por el olvido.

Luna dijo eso para calmar a Albus, creyendo que una historia de hadas lo animaría. Pero este no hizo más que llorar aún más fuerte.

Luna lo tomó entonces, en brazos, y decidió llevarlo a casa.

Esa tarde, George se había aparecido por la casa, pero Albus no se encontró con él. Su padre le pidió que cuidara a su hermanita, mientras él iba a "reír" con el tío George. Aunque su cara no mostraba ninguna sonrisa, sino más bien era dura y escrutadora. Y la pequeña Lily no soltaba su dedo tampoco, entretenida lo veía embelesada, así que no pudo bajar.

Lo que no pudo ver fue como Ginny le dio vuelta la cara con una cachetada a su hermano, ni como Harry le reprendió y le condicionó las siguientes visitas y salidas con sus hijos. Tampoco vio como luego se tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla los tres y se enfrascaron en una plática sobre ex novias paranoicas.

Nadie se dignó a explicarle a Albus que las hadas no tienen sangre roja, ni son pequeñísimas, ni viven dentro de bolas recordadoras.

Y eso era lo que lo mantenía despierto esa noche.

.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Esta es mi resspuesta al reto mencionado arriba.  
_**

**_Nunca supe como funcionaba una recordadora, sólo que se pone roja si olvidas algo, así que George se inventó una historia para calmar a Albus, y nuestra querida Luna puso algo de sus particulares conocimientos.  
_**

**_Espero les haya gustado C:  
_**

**_Cualquier comentario es bien recibido por esta humilde servidora.  
_**

**_Gracias por leerme.  
_**

**____********_Saludines Intergalácticos *w*_**  



End file.
